


The Miracle Dog

by potentiality_26



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Longmire (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Walt eyed the vet. “Well, if nobody takes him when he’s well enough to go to the shelter, I suppose the sheriff’s department could find use for a canine officer.”</em>
</p>
<p>Apparently, the dog shouldn’t really be alive.  But he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'm sure I recall Ward's camp being in Wyoming, I don't remember if the setting was any more specific than that, and thus have no idea how much geography I'm hand-waving for this crossover. It's just something I wanted to try. I'm also sort of straddling book and tv canons for Longmire, as I am apparently wont to do. 
> 
> I really just wanted to save Buddy, you guys. So I did.

“This is one hell of a dog.”

“Good breed, is it?” Walt asked the vet. He looked the dog over. He was white- well, actually he was brown, but he was covered in bandages so Walt’s impression was mostly white.

The vet rolled his eyes at Walt. “I mean that with the bullet he took in the place he took it in, it’s a miracle he’s alive, let alone in fairly good condition.”

“Like you,” Henry chimed in.

The miracle dog wagged his tail as if in agreement, and Walt felt ganged up on. “Like you can talk,” he said to his friend. Walt had, it was true, been almost dead far too many times during his tenure as sheriff, but it wasn’t as though Henry hadn’t been shot himself a few times. Speaking which- “Hunting accident?” he asked the vet. It was, after all, Omar and his merry band of vacationing hunters who had found the dog not far from a makeshift camp furnished with a whole lot of stuff that had been reported stolen from the local summer cabins.

“It’s possible,” the vet said, in a voice that with medical professionals usually meant it wasn’t. “But given the… placement of the bullet, it’s more likely someone was trying to kill him.” The vet’s mouth flattened out. “Specifically.”

Meaning nobody saw him out of the corner of his eyes and thought he was a deer or anything. Walt hated that; it took a special kind of bastard to kill- or try to kill- a domesticated animal.

Walt eyed the vet. “Well, if nobody takes him when he’s well enough to go to the shelter, I suppose the sheriff’s department could find use for a canine officer.”

Henry put his hand on Walt’s shoulder, and smiled his ‘You are a soft touch, Walter’ smile- as if he wouldn’t take that dog in himself if he had to- and said, “I doubt that will be necessary. I saw Omar on the way in. He looked… quite taken with him.” And- for once- Henry sounded like he didn’t completely hate the hunter.

A miraculous dog indeed.

“Let me buy you lunch,” Henry said. Walt nodded and allowed himself to be steered outside. He caught sight of Omar lingering and figured Henry was right. Then he walked out into the sunshine.   


End file.
